All About You
by kyumbul78
Summary: 'Wanita itu sangat cantik dan sukses, dia terlihat sangat angkuh bahkan tak ada senyum diwajahnya. Dia terlihat tak memiliki perasaan, bahkan jika berada didekatnya, serasa ada aura hitam disekelilingnya.' 'sifat angkuhnya berubah ketika menghadapi sang bintang' / wonkyu /kyuhyun x siwon / GS
1. Prolog

udara dingin menyelimuti taman kota dimalam hari, daun daun jatuh berguguran dengan sangat indah, suara angin yg menjadi alunan musik indah didalam kesunyian malam. DIsebuah taman didekat jalan setapak,

Terdapat bangku santai panjang berada di beberapa titik taman tersebut.  
Seorang remaja manis sedang duduk disalah satunya, telapak tangannya tak terlihat karna dimasukkan kedalam saku coat berwarna hitam yg dia gunakan. Wajahnya yg dia tundukan terlihat sendu dan tak menampakkan warna kegembiraan didalamnya, rambut hitam bergelombang jatuh menutupi wajahnya dari samping, sekilas terlihat tetesan air mata jatuh mengenai rok biru selututnya .  
Remaja ini menangis, ditaman yg sepi pada malam hari. Tak ada yg tau alasannya, mengapa dia keluar dimalam hari yang dingin seperti ini, tidak tahukah dia jika malam hari itu sangat menakutkan.  
Remaja itu masih diam terpaku, tak ada pergerakan hanya ada isakan yg terdengar.  
Hingga sampai ada tepukan ringan dibahunya, menyadarkannya jika dia sudah terlalu lama bersedih.  
"Hei apa yg kau lakukan disini ?" Seseorang yg menepuk bahunya bertanya kepadanya.  
Remaja itu menaikan wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat manis meski mata indahnya sembab karna lama menangis. Sedikit cabi membuat kesan imut menghiasi wajahnya.  
Yg menyapanya tertegun, ada getaran halus didalam tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana wajah itu sangat indah disinari cahaya lampu malam. meski mata itu dilingkupi oleh air mata, dia tau jika remaja itu sangat indah untuknya.  
mata mereka terkunci, saling menatap dan tak ada yg bersuara. Suara malam yg sunyi menyelimuti kedua makhluk yg saling menatap.  
Remaja itu diam melihat pria yg menyapanya, terliat tampan dengan rambut hitam di cukur pendek rapi, pria itu tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimple diwajahnya.  
Kesedihannya seketika menghilang, melihat bagaimana pria yg berada didepannya tersenyum kepadanya. ada sebuah kehangatan didalam dada mereka, pertemuan pertama mereka yg mereka tidak ketahui jika ini akan menjadi takdir yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka.


	2. Chapter 1

chap 1. All about you.

.  
Meja itu penuh dengan dokumen, ruangan itu sangat luas dan berada ditempat paling atas gedung tinggi, lebih tinggi dari gedung yg lain, mewah dan indah. Ruangan itu terdapat meja dan dua sofa panjang disinya, dan satu sofa singgle didepannya, sofa untuk menjamu tamu yg datang keruangan itu, ada satu set meja kerja, lemari dan sekitar 20 tv led 32 inch yg disusun rapi, untuk keperluan pekerjaan.  
Dimeja kerja itu ada laptop yg sedang dinyalakan. Sedangkan dibelakang meja kerja itu ada seorang wanita berwibawa sedang memperhatikan tv yg berada diruangan itu, tv itu menyala, menampilkan beberapa muka disana.  
wajah ditv itu berbicara bergantian, menjelaskan hasil pencapaian mereka, ketika satu berbica yg lain hanya diam mendengarkan, sedangkan wanita itu memperhatinya sesekali menyela dengan memberi pertanyaan dan beberapa pengarahan.

"Kami mendapatkan sedikit masalah disini, ada seorang yg mencoba menjebol keamanan data base kita, beruntung kami mempunyai pekerja yg handal untuk menyelsaikam semua itu" pria paruh baya yg berada disalah satu layar tersebut berbicara, ada kertas ditangannya.

"Apa mereka berhasil?" Wanita berwibawa itu bertanya.

"Tidak ms. Marcus, mereka tidak sampai masuk, tim kami menyelsaikannya sebelum orang itu berhasil, dan kami sudah menangkap orang tersebut"

Marcus, wanita berwibawa itu tetlihat puas"bagus, apa dia dari perusahaan pesaing kita"

"Iya ms."

"Dimana orang itu?"

"Dia sudah kami amankan, kami hanya menunggu perintah dari anda ms. Marcus"

Wanita itu berfikir sejenak"beri pelajar untuknya, agar jera untuk bermain dengan perusahaan kita, dan hancurkan perusahaan itu"

Wajah 3 wanita paruh baya dan 17 pria paruh baya dengan warna kulit berbeda yg berada di dalam layar flasma tersbut menegang.

Yg tadi berbicara berusaha mengeluarkan katanya meski kekagetan masih ada diwajahnya"ta-tapi i-itu salah satu perusahaan besar dinegara ini ms. Marcus, akan sulit bagi kami untuk menjatuhkannya"

Marcus wanita itu menyiratkan wajah tak suka"aku tak butuh penolakan dan alasan , aku ingin laporan hancurnya perusahaan itu sebulan lagi"

Mereka terdiam, marcus salah satu wanita terkaya didunia itu berbicara tidak dengan kata yg lembut.

"Jika tidak, kau yg akan ku hancurkan" marcus melanjutkan.  
Mereka yg dilayar hanya diam, dan terlihat tegang.  
Marcus atasan mereka bukanlah orang biasa, marcus adalah orang yg akan melaksanakan apa yg diucapkan.

Pria paruh baya menegang dan mengiyakan perintah marcus, wanita paling berkuasa diantara mereka.

Rapat selesai, semua berjalan lancar, marcus wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang panjang, dengan kulit putih bersih menutup rapat dari beberapa perusahaan yg dia kendalikan, perusahaan yg berada dibeberapa negara, yg membutuhkan waktu banyak jika dia datangi satu persatu bila dia memeriksanya.

Wanita itu, memfokuskan kepada pekerjaan lainnya, wanita memiliki mata seperti boneka tersebut memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen yg membuat dia puas dengan isinya.

Hingga, suara alaram di ponselnya berbunyi.

'Time for show'

Marcus, wanita karismatik yg tak pernah menampilkan senyum kepada orang lain, kini tersenyum melihat tulisan yg ada diPonselnya.

Dia menekan tombol telpon di ruangannya.  
"Changmin jangan biarkan satu orang pun masuk keruanganku selama dua jam"

"Baik ms. Marcus"

Marcus menurunkan gagang telponnya setelah berbicara kepada changmin wanita korea bertubuh tinggi yg menjadi sekretarisnya.

Marcus menyalakan tv yg berada diruangannya.  
Ke 20 tv tersebut menyala, menjadi layar besar yg menampilkan satu tayangan.  
Tayangan yg membuat marcus menghentikan pekerjaannya yg sangat padat, satu tayangan yg selalu dinantinya.

Dia mendarkan tubuhnya dikursi kerja yg didudukinya, menyamankan dirinya untuk melihat tayangan yg ada dilayar besar tersebut.

Suara mengema diruangan yg kedap suara tersebut, marcus tersenyum dan bergumam  
"Tunggu sebentar lagi, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu black"

.

.  
Gedung luas itu gelap hanya cahaya putih kecil kecil yg memenuhi ruangan itu, teriakan menggema meneriakan sesuatu yg membuat mereka histeris, ada panggug diujung dalam gedung itu.

Dipanggung itu, ada beberapa orang menari tapi hanya dua yg menyanyi.

Dua orang itu yg membuat gedung itu histeris, penuh dan berisik, jika itu yg kalian liat.

Black..  
Black..  
Black

Orang orang bersorak, yg dipanggung makin semangat, terikan didalam gedung semakin menjadi.

Itu konser, menapilkan boyband ternama dikorea, Black adalah nama dari grup boyband itu, ada dua personil tampan yg membuat para fans tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Waaahhhhhh siwon sangat tamapaaaaan "  
"Tidakk sang leader yuhooo lebih tampaaan"  
"Kalian berdua salah, mereka berdua itu sangaaaat tampaaaann"

"Wahhh... suara mereka sangat indaaaah"  
"Lihatlah tampilan mereka saagat menarik"  
"Oppa saranghaeee"

Mereka berteriak memuji penampilan dua personil black yg sedang menari Dan menyanyi diatas panggung.

.

.

"Penampilan yg bagus black" sang produser acara tersenyum puas kepada para personil.  
"Trimakasih"jawab black kompak.  
"Mau berpesta, kita butuh merayakan ini" kini salah satu dari ketua kru berbicara.  
"Ide yg bagus" yunho leader black menyetujui.  
"Bagaimana siwon?, kurasa kita butuh hiburan"  
Siwon, prita tampan dengan tubuh indah berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum "baiklah yunho, kita berpestaa"

.

.  
Rumah bergaya yunani itu sangat luas dan sangat indah, satu mobil mewah memasuki rumah tersebut.  
Mobil terparkir ditempatnya, wanita berambut coklat bergelombang keluar dari mobil itu setelah supir berwajah eropa itu membukakan pintu untuknya.  
Wanita itu berjalan dengan angkuh memasuki rumah tersebut.  
Pelayan membukakan pintu dan memberi hormat padanya.  
"Dimana dady?"  
"Dia sedang berada dihalaman belakang ms. Marcus" pelayan itu menjawab dengan nada yg sangat sopan, terlihat mendapat pelatihan yg cukup ketat untuk berbicara kepada sang majikan.  
Marcus wanita berumur 28 tahun itu memasuki rumah besar itu, memasuki halaman luas yg berada dibelakang rumah mewah itu.  
Pandangannya mencari pria yg dipanggil dady olehnya , pria eropa berkebangsaan jerman, pria paruh baya itu sedang duduk dibangku yg berada ditaman, ada meja didepan bangku itu, dan secangkir kopi dan cake atas meja itu.  
Pria berkebangsaan jerman itu memegang tablet ditangannya, memastikan sesuatu.

Marcus berjalan menghampiri pria yg sedang memegang tablet.  
"Kau memanggil ku kesini?" marcus berbicara, berdiri dihadapan pria paruh baya itu.  
Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.  
"Kau akan ke korea?" pria jerman itu berbicara dengan bahasa jermannya yg sangat kental.  
"Aku ada proyek disana" marcus menjawab dengan bahasa yg sama.  
"Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur dariku" pria itu berbicara tak memandang marcus yg sedang berdiri tegak dihadapannya.  
"Kabur? Lucu sekali, aku tak akan bisa kabur dari mu dady"  
Pria yg bermain tablet itu tersenyum, dia menyilangkan kakinya, menatap marcus yg berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Tidak biasanya kau akan terjun langsung dalam proyek diluar negri, apa kau rindu dengan negara mu?"  
"Rindu atau tidak apa itu penting untuk mu?"  
Pria itu terkekeh"benar, itu tak penting untukku, yg ku butuhkan hanya kesetiaan mu marcus"  
Marcus menatap tak suka kepada pria yg manjadi ayahnya setelah dia diadopsi olehnya.  
"Aku akan menetap sementara disana, perusahan disini telah aku serahkan kepada orang yg bisa diandalkan, aku akan tetap mengawasinya dari sana "  
Pria berambut hitam itu terkekeh "baiklah, dan aku akan tetap mengawasi mu dari sini"  
Wanita jenius itu diam, dia selalu tak nyaman berada didekat pria yg menjadi ayahnya itu.  
"Aku pergi"  
Marcus melangkah, menjauhi pria yg tak pernah disukainya itu.  
"Bukan proyek yg membuat mu pergi kesana marcus, aku tau alasan mu datang kesana"  
Marcus menghentikan langkahnya, dia terdiam mengeraskan rahangnya.  
Pria jerman itu terkekeh, memusatkan perhatiannya ketablet yg dipegang "ingat aku akan mengawasi mu, aku tak mau hal bodoh itu mempengaruhi kinerja mu"  
"Sekarang pergilah, dan nikmati harimu dinegara asalmu"  
Marcus mengepalkan tangannya, dia keluar rumah mewah itu dengan kemarahan.

.

"Baiklah, latihan kita sampai disini dulu, trimakasih semua" yunho sang lider dari black mengelap keringat setelah sang manajer memberikan handuk kecil putih kepdanya.  
Beberapa orang yg berada diruang latihan untuk menari itu keluar satu persatu, menyisahkan anggota black, manajer dan beberapa penari latar yg masih betah berada disana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.  
"Kau tau siwon, kudengar pengusaha dari jerman akan mengontrak kita untuk menjadi modelnya" sang leader bertubuh putih dengan otot yg sedikit tertutup lemak itu duduk disamping siwon yg terlebih dahulu duduk santai bersandar didinding kaca ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tau, kalau tidak salah dia memiliki perusahaan searce angine yg sering kita gunakan" siwon membuka tutup botol air mineral ditangannya dan meminumnya.  
"Hmm.. itu hanya salah satu perusahaan yg membuat dia menjadi seperti sekarang" kini sang manajer bertubuh gempal yg berbicara.

"Lalu dia memiliki perusahaan lain?" Sang leader yg bertanya, dia mengikuti jejak siwon, membuka tutup botol dan meminum minuman yg ada didalam botol itu.  
Sang manajer mengangguk "dia memiliki banyak perusahaan, mulai dari elektronik, informasi, game, food, otomotif dan fusion, dan kali ini kalian akan menjadi model untuk aplikasi game terbaru mereka, game itu akan di buat dikorea"  
Mereka berdua menggoyangkan kepala mereka mengerti.  
" dia Sangat kaya dan sangat serakah, aku yakin dia sudah sangat tua"  
Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, mendengar perkataan siwon.  
"Kalian berdua salah" sang manajer menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri.  
Yunho dan siwon menaikan alisnya.  
"Maksud mu?" Yunho yg bertanya.

"Dia masih muda dan yg kudengar, dia adalah wanita asal korea yg berkebangsaan jerman" sang manajer menjelaskan.

"Kau serius" dua pria itu berbinar.  
"Apa dia sangat cantik?" Yunho antusias.  
"Apa dia seksi?" Kali ini siwon yg bertanya.  
"Apa dia sudah menikah?"  
"Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"  
"Apa dia pandai berciuman?"  
"Apa dia pandai di atas kasur?"

"STOP!" sang manajar mengangkat kedua tangannya, menghentikan pertanyaan yg tidak bermutu kedua artisnya, dia heran artis yg terkenal berkarisma dimata para fansnya ternyata adalah pria playboy yg sangat mesum.

.

.  
"Ms. Marcus, persiapan dikorea sudah selesai, kita tinggal berangkat nanti malam"  
Changmin wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, dan rambut coklat lurus sebahunya tersenyum, berdiri didepan meja kerja sang pemimpinnya.  
"Kau terlihat bahagia changmin"  
Changmin tersenyum, membuat mata indahnya menjadi bulan sabit "kembali kerumah adalah hal yg sangat membuat ku bahagia ms. Marcus"  
Marcus menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, dia memandang wanita berpakaian krem yg pas dengan tubuh wanita itu "kita hanya berdua, kau panggilah aku dengan nama korea ku, aku merindukan nama itu changmin"  
Changmin makin melebarkan senyumnya. "Baiklah, ms. Cho kyuhyun"

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2 All About You

.

Malam itu, bandara dipenuhi oleh para wartawan, mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain, untuk menjadi paling terdepan. Meliput berita yg sedang panas musim ini. Sumber mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, mereka sudah tak sabar menunggunya, sudah berjam jam dari mereka menunggu, meski mereka tau jam berapa kedatangannya, tetapi lebih awal lebih baik agar mendapat yg terdepan.  
Mereka masih memfokuskan mata mereka kepintu kedatangan, siapa tau mereka lengah dan sumber mereka lewat begitu saja.

.

Dua pria dengan wajah super tampan dan dengan tubuh tinggi profesional dan jangan lupakan aura menyejukan dan kekaguman dari semua yg melihatnya, berjalan beriringan, wajah lelah mereka tak menutupi kesan tampan dikeduanya, satu pria menggunakan masker di wajahnya, menutupi mulut dan sebagian hidungnya berjalan santai dengan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.  
"Baiklah, kau baik baik disana"

"Aku tau" pria memakai masker itu tersenyum

"Bye"

Ponsel berwarna hitam itu dimasukkan kedalam jelana jeans selutut yg digunakan oleh pria bermasker itu.

"Dia menelpon mu lagi?"  
"Hmm.. memang selalu begitukan"  
"Kukira kau sudah tak berhubungan dengannya lagi"  
Pria bermasker itu terkekeh.  
"Aku tidak playboy seperti mu yun"  
"Apa kau bilang"pria bermata musang itu menyukut lengan pria yg bermasker yg berjalan disampingnya.  
"Yak.. ini sakit" pria bermasker itu mengelus lengan yg disikut temannya, sikutannya tak main main fikirnya.  
Yunho pria bermata musang itu terkekeh.  
"Setidaknya aku memberi kebaikan dengan mengencani mereka , tidak seperti mu, setelah mencoba langsung dibuang "  
Pria bermasker itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. dia merangkul bahu leadernya.  
"Sayang jika dilewatkan yun, mereka cantik cantik dan aku tak pernah memaksa, mereka yg menyerahkan dirinya kepadaku."  
Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Berhentilah mengotori wanita yg menyukai mu siwon, hanya karna satu wanita yg menggantung dirimu, kau menjadi tak terkendali terhadap wanita yg menyukaimu"  
siwon terdiam, tangan masih merngkul yunho. dia tak bisa melanjutkan senyumnya ketika yunho sudah memberikan nasihatnya.

Langkah yunho terhenti dan diikuti siwon yg merangkulnya, tak lupa dibelakang mereka manajer dan asisten mereka yg membawa koper dan bermacam peralatan mereka juga ikut berhenti.  
Siwon menatap yunho, dia tak fokus memandang kedepan.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah" yunho memajukan sedikit dagunya untuk menunjukkan alasan mengapa dia berhenti.  
Siwon mengikuti arah yunho.  
"Wartawan?"  
"Hmm.. bukankan kita pulang tanpa memberitahukan kepada siapapun"  
Siwon menganggukan kepalanya.  
Mereka berdua membalikkan badan mereka, kearah sang manajer yg terlihat mengantuk.  
"Kau membocorkan kepulangan kami?" Yunho bertanya.  
Sang manajer menggelangkan kepalanya"tidak, jadwal kepulangan kalian kami rahasiakan",  
"Lalu mengapa wartawan ada disini?" Siwon terlihat geram.  
Dengan takut manajer manjawab" a-aku tidak tau mereka tau dari mana, mungkin ada sumber lain yg tidak sengaja tau, dan membuat mereka kesini"  
Yunho dan siwon terdiam, pandangan mereka datar.  
"Kau tau yun, kita memang tidak bisa diremehkam"  
"Kau benar siwon" yunho menganggukkan keplanya"ku rasa kita sangat penting, sehingga mereka bisa tau jadwal kepulangan kita, padahal kita sudah merahasiakannya" lanjut yunho.  
"Kita artis terkenal dan sangat berpengaruh bagi korea, kurasa kita memang harus selalu menjadi pusat perhatian"  
"Ketampanan dan aura kita memang luar biasa"  
Mereka berdua terlihat berfikir tidak melihat bagaimana pandangan pengikut mereka yg sudah menatap aneh kedua artisnya.  
Lama mereka berfikir..  
Sampaaiii...  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5

"Aduh bagaimana ini yun?"  
"Aku tidak tau siwon?"  
"Kita perlu ketoilet"  
"Kau benar siwon"  
"Dimana toiletnyaaaa"  
Mereka berdua mulai panik, mondar mandir dengan tangan yg mengacak ngacak rambutnya.  
"Aku tak mungkin bertemu wartawan dalam keadaan kacau begini"  
"Kau benar siwon, aku bahkan belum mencuci muka ku"  
"Imeg kita bisa berkurang karna wajah kita yg sangat kusam "  
"Toilet toilet"  
"Make up make up.. kami butuh make up"  
"Manajeerr dimana toileetnyaaa..."

Dan para pengikut mereka pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh artis penuh karisma tersebut.  
'Padahal tanpa make up mereka sudah tampan, dasar artis aneh' fikir hati mereka kompak.

.

Dua wanita berjalan ber iringan, hanya tas yg terlampir ditangan kanan mereka, tak ingin merasa susah, lima pria mengikuti dibelakang membawa beberapa koper milik wanita.  
Satu wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi, dengan rambut lurus pirang sebahu berjalan dengan anggun dan begitu dikagumi oleh pasang mata yg melihatnya.  
Sedangkan satu wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang dibawah, berjalan dengan angkuh dengan aura yg tak menyenangkan, meski pun begitu, kecantikan wajahnya dapat mengubur kesan angkuh pada dirinya .  
Segi pakaian, tak ada yg berbeda dari mereka, anggun dan terlihat elegan..  
Banyak pasang mata yg melihatnya, wajah cantik yg menghipnotis para pria dan wanita untuk menatap kagum kedua wanita tersebut.  
"Kau terlihat cantik ms. Cho, tak kusangka usahaku merubah kesan kaku didirimu membawakan hasil"

Waita berambut pirang tersenyum, menuntut kebanggaan atas usahanya.  
Wanita berambut coklat dengan dress ketat berwarna biru langit dan blazer putih ditubuhnya hanya menanggapi dengan pandangan datar wanita pirang yg berprofesi sebagai sekretarisnya Yg sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

.

.  
Yunho dan siwon baru keluar dari toilet, kini wajah mereka sudah terlihat fress dan bertambah tampan, raut kelelahan pun sudah hilang dari wajah mereka.  
Baju santai yg tadi mereka gunakanpun sudah berganti dengan pakaian yg terlihat lebih rapi dan kren.  
Berjalan dengan senyum dan aura yg menyegarkan bagi yg melihatnya.

"Kau siap yun"  
Yunho mengangguk.  
"Baiklah mari kita hadapi wartawan yg haus berita itu"  
Mereka berdua menyeringai, dan memakai kaca mata hitam secara kompak, berjalan keluar bandara untuk menghadapi wartawan wartawan tersebut.

Sedangkan pengikut mereka, terlihat kacau dengan penampilan mereka, akibat ulah artis mereka yg ingin tampil sempurna didepan wartawan.

.

Yunho dan siwon kini sudah berada dipintu keluar bandara, dengan senyum mematikan bereka berjalan menghadapi wartawan.

.

.  
Cklak  
cklek  
cklak  
cklek  
Flass kamera megitu menyilaukan, bandara mulai bising, para wartawan siap menyodorkan alat perekam mereka.  
Pertanyaan sudah gatal ditenggorokan mereka, ingin segera mereka keluarkan.

Kini siwon dan yunho sudah ada dihadapan para wartawan, tanganya dilambaikam keatas.  
Tapi ada yg aneh..

.  
Yunho dan siwon mengerutkan kening mereka, mereka berdua menatap arah pandang dan kamera para wartawan.  
Tangan yg dilambaikan keatas kini diturunkan.  
'Wartawan tidak menunggu mereka berdua.'  
Arah kamera dan mata para wartawan mengarah kebelakang mereka.  
Mereka berdua menundukan kepala mereka 'ini memalukan'  
Secara perlahan, dan sangat perlahan mereka mengikuti arah pandang para wartawan.  
Wartan mulai berisik, pertanyaan ingin benar benar keluar.

Yunho dan siwon terdiam ketika mengetahui arah pandang para wartawan.

.

Dua wanita berjalan beriringan, terlihat seksi dan berkelas, pria tinggi berbadan tegap yg diyakini sebagai bodyguard sudah berada diantara mereka polisi dan petugas bandara terlihat kesulitan menangani wartawan yg ingin menerobos.

Wanita itu berjalan, dan tidak mengindahkan wartawan yg sudah menunggu mereka sejak lama.

"Ms. Marcus berapa lama anda akan tinggal disini?"  
"Apa alasan anda bekerja sama dengan perusahan dikorea ? "  
"Apa benar anda akan mengontrak salah satu artis korea?"  
"Apa alasan anda melirik korea"

Bla bla bla bla  
Para wartawan mengoceh, kedua wanita itu tetap tak mengiraukan, petugas sudah kwalahan menangani mereka.

.

Siwon dan yunho masih melihat arah pandang kamera, dua wanita cantik sedang berjalan diiringi bodyguard, pintu keluar terlihat agak kacau, banyak pasang mata yg melihat. Dan flass kamera mengarah kepada dua wanita cantik.

'Wowww... ! Cantik sekaliiiiiiiiii' yunho histeris dalam hati.

Beda hal dengan siwon, dia memandangi kedua wanita tersebut, pandangan siwon terlihat berfikir, dia mengerutkan keningnya, otaknya dibuat bekerja.  
Hingga.

.  
Marcus wanita berbaju dress biru teriam, dia menghentikan langkahnya.  
Changmin wanita pirang yg berjalan disampingnya juga ikut terhenti, menatap bingung marcus yg menjadi atasan langsungnya.  
"Mengapa kita berhenti ms. Cho ?"

Kyuhyun diam, tak bergeming, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sekretarisnya, tak menghiraukan suara bising para wartawan dan flazz yg menyilaukan mata, tak memperdulikan para petugas yg menghalau wartawan.  
Dia diam, mata bonekanya bertemu dengan mata hitam yg tajam.

Saling berpandangan, seolah mata mereka berdua terkunci.

siwon yg memiliki mata tajam itu seolah membeku. 'Mata itu tak asing'  
dalam jarak dua meter Pandangan siwon dan kyuhyun terkunci, mematikan waktu yg berjalan.

.

.  
Takdir yg menunggu mereka, tatapan itu seolah mengandung arti mengikat takdir keduanya.

.

.  
.

"Wah bukankah kedua wanita tadi sangat cantik" mata yunho berbinar.  
Siwon tak menanggapi, dia membuka pintu mobil dan masuk meninggalkan yunho yg masih dalam angannya.  
Bruk. Pintu ditutup keras oleh siwon.  
"Yak.. kau bisa lembut tidak dengan mobil ku?"  
Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.  
Yunho membuang nafas kasar. Dia masuk kemobil mewahnya.  
"Kau tau siwon, kau menyebalkan"  
Yunho merilekskan otot tangannya, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.  
"Aku sangat lelah sekali"  
Wajahnya dibuat lesu, siwon yg melihatnya hanya memandang malas pria yg menjadi leadernya tersebut.  
"Salah mu menyuruh yg lain menaiki mobil lain, seharusnya kau menyuruh salah satu dari mereka menyupiri kita"  
Yunho memandang siwon jengah"kau bodoh siwon?"  
"Aku tidak bodoh"  
"Kau lihat berapa kursi dimobil ku?"  
Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Jika kau tak merengek minta naik mobil ku, aku mungkin sudah menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk menyupiri ku"  
"Kau membiarkan mobil ini dikendarai oleh mereka"  
Yunho mengangguk"aku tak sepelit dirimu siwon"  
Siwon berdecih.  
"Aku menyayangi mobil ku"  
"Ya ya ya"  
Mobil melaju dengan cepat, mereka sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat.  
"Tadi sangat memalukan"  
Siwon emnganggukan kepalanya.  
"Kau tau siapa mereka siwon?"  
Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, mata dan tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Yah siwon, menurut mu, diantara mereka siapa yg paling cantik?"  
Siwon menghentikan ketikan ditangannya, dia terlihat berfikir.  
"Hmm.. kedua nya cantik, tapi yg bertubuh lebih pendek terlihat menyebalkan"  
Yunho menganggukan kepalanya"kau benar"  
Siwon menatap layar diponselnya, mata nya membulat seketika"yah yun.. lihatlah"  
Dia menunjukkan ponselnya kearah yunho.  
"Yah kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"  
Siwon hanya nyengir kuda.  
"Kau ingat tadi wartawan menyebut nama marcus?"  
Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.  
"marcus adalah wanita yg akan mengontrak kita"

Yunho terlihat antusias, tapi matanya masih fokus kedepan.  
"Yah kau serius siwon, kedua wanita itu, ahh maksudku salah satu dari mereka adalah wanita kelebihan uang yg akan mengontrak kita "

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Menurut mu mana yg bernama marcus?"

Yunho memutar malas matanya"mana ku tau, kau yg melihat beritanya bodoh"

"Yak.. disini tidak ada fotonya, dan aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya"

Mereka berdua terlihat berfikir..  
Sangat lama,..  
Sampaii...

.  
..

"Yakk yunho kau mau kemanaaaaaaa?"  
"Apaaa?"  
"Apartemen kita sudah lewat bodoh" 

.

.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3 All About You.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan changmin duduk bersama, ada supir didepan, mengendarai mobil dengan sangat baik.

"Ada masalah dengan rumah kyu, jadi untuk sementara kita tinggal dihotel"

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas changmin, dia masih sibuk dengan tabletnya, melihat perkembangan perusahaannya dibeberapa negara.  
"Aku tak menyukai hotel, min"

"Aku tau kyu, ada yg salah dengan sistem keamanan rumahmu, jadi mereka harus memperbaiki nya terlebih dahulu"

Sebelum kyuhyun mengangkat suara, changmin terlebih dahulu melanjutkan penjelasannya "aku sudah memecat mereka yg lalai, aku sudah menyewa yg profesional, jadi kau tenang saja"

Mata kyuhyun masih fokus dengan tabletnya "berapa lama?"

Changmin terlihat berfikir "mungkin tiga hari lagi kita bisa tempati"

"Itu lama"

Changmin menghela nafasnya ringan"aku minta maaf, itu sudah usaha maksimal mereka, mereka harus bekerja baik, keselamatan mu sangat diutamankan"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegitannya, dia menatap jalan, melihat bagaimana orang orang berjalan ditrotoar dengan santai.

"Bisa kita tidak menginap dihotel? Aku membenci hotel min"

Changmin menatap sahabatnya sejak kuliah dijerman. Dia memandang miris "hanya hotel yg aman kyu"

.

.  
.

Siwon dan yunho berjalan santai, sedikit tebar pesona pada semua pasang mata yg melihatnya.

Gedung manajemen terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ini begitu terlihat aneh dimata mereka. baru masuk tadi banyak pria bertubuh tinggi berjas hitam ada didepan perusahaan.

"Apa mereka bodyguard wanita itu yun?"  
Yunho menatap bingung kearah siwon yg berjalan disampingnya"wanita? siapa maksud mu?"  
Siwon memutar malas matanya"marcus yun"  
"Ooohhh ..."  
"Dia sangat berlebihan"  
Yunho menganggukan keplanya  
"Apa didalam masih ada lagi?"  
Yunho mengangkat bahu acuh, dan sesekali sapaan wanita yg menyapa mereka.

Yunho membuka lift dan masuk ketika pintu itu dibuka.  
Yunho diam dan terlihat berfikir.  
Siwon mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat yunho hanya diam tak menyentuh angka yg tertera didalam lift.  
"Kau kenapa yun?"  
Yunho masih fokus menatap angka angka yg menempel di pintu lift.  
Siwon memutar malas matanya.  
Dia langsung memencet nomer tujuan mereka.  
Yunho tersentak dan menatap tajam siwon, yg mendauhuinya.  
"Kau masih muda yun, tapi kau sudah pikun" siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Ruang rapat sj manajemen kini terlihat tegang, pria dan wanita yg memiliki jabatan tinggi di sj manajem tak berkutik sama sekali.

Yesung pria paruh baya yg menjabat sebagai presdir duduk bersebelahan dengan wanita cantik yg memandang tajam kedepan, kaki wanita itu disilangkan duduk menyandar dengan angkuhnya, tak ada yg berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.  
Bahkan yesung sang pemilik perusahaanpun hanya diam kaku tak bersuara.

"Sudah berapa lama?" wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan suara.

Tak ada yg berani menjawab, semua terlihat tegang dan takut mengeluarkan kata yg menjadi tombak bunuh diri.

Yesung berkeringat dia mencoba mengeluarkan suara meski terlihat ketakutan disuaranya"sudah 10 menit"

Wanita itu meletakkan kedua siku tangannya di meja kemudian menyatukan jari jari dari kedua tangangan, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyatukan dagu dengan jari tangan yg terkepal.  
"Waktu ku sangat berharga, 10 menit" matanya mengintemidasi.  
"Aku bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dalam waktu itu"  
Wanita itu menatap yesung, yesung tersentak dan gugup "ku harap kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas waktu ku yg berharga"

"Ta-tapi .."

"Kau tau, aku tak suka ada kata tapi dalam berbisnis"

Yesung beku, berusaha membuat alasan, tapi wanita itu menyela dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, hal yg pertama dilihat siwon dan yunho adalah manajernya yg terlihat kacau.  
Yunho dan siwon menahan tawa. "Kau kenapa hyung?, kau sangat jelek hari ini"

Menajer menatap tajam yunho, "kalian tertawa"  
Manajer mereka terlihat geram "kalian tau jika kalian sudah telat"

Mereka melirik jam "hanya telat 15 menit hyung"

"Hanya kalian bilang" manjer geram "dalam waktu 15 menit kami sudah hampir mati didalam"

Siwon dan yunho saling menatap, dan terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh. berjalan santai menuju pintu yg digunakan untuk rapat.  
Ada 6 bodyguard berbadan kekar disana, yunho dan siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala 'dasar wanita kaya' fikir mereka kompak.

.

.  
Wanita itu menyeringai "aku berbaik hati kepada kalian, sejujurnya aku tak suka dengan keterlembatan, ini sudah diluar kesabaranku, sepertinya kerja sama ini harus ku fikirkan ulang "  
Wanita cantik itu kembali membuat ketegangan.  
Yesung mencoba membuang ketakutannya"aku mohon maaf ms. Marcus," yesung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " mereka baru pulang semalam, keterlambatan mungkin memiliki alasan, saya mohon maaf" yesung memejamkan matanya.

Sekretaris yesung menghampiri yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu, yesung terlihat membuang nafas lega.  
"Suruh mereka masuk" perintah yesung kepada sekretarisnya.

Yesung berusaha tersenyum kepada wanita yg duduk santai disampingnya.  
Wanita itu tak memandang yesung sama sekali. "Mereka sudah datang ms. Marcus"

Wanita itu diam, entahlah sesuatu perubahan terjadi pada ekspresi wanita ada yg memperhatikan karna semua yg berada diruangan itu menunduk dan sibuk dengan ketegangan.

.

Siwon dan yunho memasuki ruangan rapat, ada yg berbeda. Ruangan itu memiliki ketegangan yg luar biasa, mereka berdua bisa merasakannya.  
Tatapan 7 pria dan 5 wanita pejabat tinggi di manajemen mereka terlihat tegang.  
Ada dua wanita yg semalam mereka temui dibandara, salah satunya tersenyum manis kearah mereka, sedangkan satunya yg duduk diantara yesung dan wanita yg tersenyum kearah mereka itu terlihaatt ... Gugup, meski tersamarkan dengan wajah angkuhnya, tapi siwon yakin jika wanita itu terlihat gugup.  
Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, wanita itu bertemu pandang dengannya. dan .. Siwon yakin pernah melihat mata itu.

"Maaf kami terlambat" yunho membungkuk hormat dan diikuti oleh siwon.  
Yesung menatap mereka dan mencoba tersenyum "Duduklah"  
Siwon yunho duduk dibangku yg telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, peran utama dirapat ini sudah datang, bisa dimulai rapatnya" cangmin wanita yg duduk disebelah marcus, tersenyum kepada semua yg berada diruangan yg terlihat tegang itu.

.  
.

Changmin dan kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, para petinggi manajemen artis tempat black menaung mengantar kepergian mereka. Semua wajah mereka tak baik. Mereka yg berhadapan dengan changmin dan kyuhyun kini berdiri menatap mobil yg mulai menjauh.  
Semua memegang dada dan menarik nafas dalam.  
'Rapat yg menakutkan' fikir mereka bersamaan. Mereka semua kembali ketempat masing masing meninggalkan tiga orang pria disana.  
"Barusan itu apa?"  
"Entahlah , yg pasti sesuatu yang menakutkan"  
"Tapi ada yg aneh"  
Seorang pria paruh baya berbicara sambil berjalan dengan teman disampingnya.  
"Kau juga merasakannya"  
"Hmm" pria paruh baya itu mengangguk.  
"Marcus diam tak berbicara saat black datang"  
Yg lain mengangguk "bahkan mereka tidak membahas keterlambatan black tadi"  
celotehan para petiggi perusahaan manajeman tempat tedengar oleh yunho dan siwon.

Direktur utama diperusahaan itu sudah kembali kedunianya, dia menatap tajam kedua artisnya.  
"Ini semua karna kalian"  
Yunho dan siwon menunjuk diri mereka dengan tampang bodoh"kami?"

"Kalian telat lima belas menit, dan mereka hampir menutup perusahaan ini karna keterlambatan kalian, kalian bersyukur karna presdir tidak menamuk pada kalian" direktur menghela nafas. "Apa marcus fans berat kalian"  
Yunho dan siwon terlihat bingung.  
"Bahkan tadi sekretaris cantiknya bilang, kalian harus diutamakan dalam segala hal"  
Direktur membuang nafas "Kalian beruntung memiliki fans seperti marcus."

"Mengapa presedir mau bekerja sama dengan orang mengerikan seperti mereka?" direktur menggelengkan kepala.  
Menepuk bahu kedua artisnya dan menatapnya.  
"Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun, karna kedua wanita cantik itu sangat menakutkan"  
Direktur pergi,  
dan mereka saling menatap "siapa yg menakutkan yun?" siwon menatap yunho bodoh.  
"Entahlah, mungkin penunggu gedung ini "

.

.

Mobil changmin dan kyuhyun kini berada didepan gedung tinggi, gedung itu milik perusahaan otomotif terkenal dikorea.  
Pintu mobil mereka dibuka, terlihat banyak pria dan wanita berbeda usia dengan pakain formal, sudah berada didepan mereka.  
"Selamat datang diperusahaan kami ms."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas tangan pria paruh baya yg diulurkan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang kedepan tak menyambut, membuat yg mengulurkan tangan berniat menurunkan kembali tangannya.  
Sebelum..  
Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan pria paruh baya yg akan diturunkan.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kepada wanita cantik yg terlihat angkuh "semoga kau menikmati korea ms. Marcus"

Kyuhyun menatap pria paruh baya yg menjabat tangannya, mengusahakan tersenyum meski terlihat aneh. "Panggil aku kyuhyun "

.

.

"Kau terlihat lucu kyu" changmin terkekeh. Melihat kyu menatap tajam dirinya.  
"Bagian mana yg lucu?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala, berjalan ke sofa yg berada didalam kamar hotel kyuhyun. Membuka laptop dan menyalakannya.  
"Kau bahkan tak berkutik ketika berhadapan dengan black"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar, menghampiri changmin setelah menambil air mineral dingin didalam kulkas.  
"Entahlah, aku merasakah hal aneh ketika dia menatap ku"

Changmin membuka jadwal kyuhyun dan terkekeh, matanya masih fokus dengan jadwal dan laptop "begitu cintanya kah kau dengan dia?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Siwon kyu, ku lihat tak ada yg menarik darinya, yg ku lihat hanya wajahnya yg terlihat tampan dan badannya yg terlihat bagus, maksud ku dia hanya seorang artis yg suka tebar pesona .. aku tak mengira jika kau menyukai pria semacam itu kyu"

Kyuhyun meletekkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya, memandang jendela kamar hotel yg memiliki pemandangan soul yg indah dimalam hari.  
"Dia adalah kebahagiaan ku min"

Changmin diam, dia menatap kyuhyun yg masih betah melihat pemandangan kota soul  
"Kau yakin bisa bersama siwon? Lalu bagaimana soal ayahnya, kau yakin akan bekerja sama dengan mereka kyu?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap changmin yg kembali disibukkan denan laptopnya.  
"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin mengikat siwon min"

Changmin diam, dia kembali menatap kyuhyun"lalu bagaimana dengan dadymu?, akan bahaya jika dady mu tau kyu, bukan hanya perusahaan, tapi kehidupan mereka juga pasti hacur kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap changmin dalam dan menyeringai. "Sebelum itu terjadi, dady akan hancur ditangan ku" .  
.

Kesokan harinya.  
Siwon mengendarai mobil mewahnya, ada pemotretan hari ini, dia ingin kelokasi pemotertan untuk majalah, dan dia akan dipasangkan dengan model cantik dari china yg sudah mendunia.  
Siwon tersenyum didalam mobilnya, dan bersenandung didalam perjalanannya.

.

.  
Kyuhyun kini sedang berada dikamar hotelnya, ada laptop didepannya, wanita berkulit putih itu melihat perkembangan perusahaannya.  
Terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan kopi disamping laptop sudah dingin karna terabaikan.

.

.  
Siwon memarkir mobil mewahnya, dia berjalan dengan penuh kebahagiaan memasuki gedung yg terlihat berkelas itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ada kesalahan dalam sistem diperusahaannya yg berada dilasvegas.  
"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Mengetik dengan cepat untuk tersambung dengan seseorang yg berada dilasvegas.

.

.  
"Siwon"  
Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, dia tersenyum ketika melihat wanita cantik yg menjadi model pasangan dirinya, kini berada dihadapannya.  
"Liu wen"  
Mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipi di kedua pipi mereka.

.

.  
Seorang pria berwajah eropa tampil dilayar laptop kyuhyun, pria itu terlihat acuh ketika melihat kyuhyun dilayar ponselnya.  
"Ada apa kau memanggilku marcus?" pria eropa itu berbicara dengan bahasa jerman yg kental.  
Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia menatap tajam pria yg terlihat santai ketika menghadapinya.  
"Kevin, bagaimana bisa kau merampok perusahaan yg berada divegas?, kau gila kevin"

Kevin, pria eropa berambut hitam itu terkekeh "dady tak melarangku, mengapa kau yg marah"

Kyuhyun menatap geram pada adik angkatnya, seorang pria 27 thn . Anak kandung dari ayah angkat kyuhyun.  
"Kau tau bagaimana dady terhadapku jika satu perusahaan tidak stabil kevin?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau yg terkena masalah, bukan aku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia membuang nafas marah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya  
"Kau yakin"  
Kyuhyun menyeringai "ini masalah perusahaan kevin"  
Pria itu diam "jadi, dalam sebulan aku akan ingin melihat laporan perkembangan perusahaan divegas, dan kau kembalikan dua kali lipat uang yg kau ambil dari persahaan"

Pria eropa itu berdecih "siapa kau? Kau hanya sampah yg dipungut oleh ayah ku, aku tak mau melakukannya"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "tapi semua yg kalian miliki itu adalah usahaku kevin, tanpa diriku, kau tak bisa menikmati dunia mu sekarang"

Pria disana terlihat geram"kau, tidak bisa melakukan itu pada ku, dady akan membunuh mu jika kau menyiksa anaknya"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangku, dia terkekeh "dady akan berada dipihak ku jika itu bersangkutan dengan perusahaan kevin"

.

.  
.

Siwon duduk disebuah restoran yg berada dihotel mewah, dia tak sendiri, ada wanita tinggi dan langsing dihadapannya, waktu malam, pemotretan yg membutuhkan waktu lama hingga mereka bisa menikmati makan malam bersama, ada steak di meja mereka dan sebotol wine terkenal tersaji dimeja makan.

"Berapa lama kau disini liu?"

Liuwen mengentikan makannya dan tersenyum menatap pria yg kini berada diepannya.  
"Sebulan, kau tau aku merindukan appa dan umma choi"

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal dirumah ku saja liu?, henry pasti menyukai kehadiran mu"

Wanita china itu tersenyum "aku tak ingin merepotkan keluarga mu siwon"

"Kau tak pernah merepotkan kami liu, bahkan orang tua ku pasti akan senang, jika calon menantunya akan menginap dirumah"

Wanita itu tersipu "jangan bercanda siwon"

Siwon memasang wajah serius dan menggenggam tangan gading berbadan tinggi itu "kau tau jika aku selalu menunggu mu dan selalu menci ~"

Brak ..

Seseorang menggebrak meja dengan keras, menghentikan pernyataan siwon, siwon dan liu wen menatap sumber suara.  
Siwon mempertajam penglihatannya, dari arah dia duduk dia bisa melihat wanita yg sangat dia kenal, sedang duduk manis dibangkunya, siwon melihat jelas wajah itu, karna wanita itu duduk menyandar dengan tenang dibangku yg dia duduki menghadap kearah siwon. Ada pisau dan garpu dikedua tangan wanita itu.  
"Marcus?"

Liuwen menatap siwon. "Kau mengenalnya?"  
Siwon menganggukan wajahnya dan kembali memandang marcus yg terlihat santai menghadapi pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian formal berdiri membelakangi siwon.

.

"Kau keterlaluan marcus, aku hanya meminta kau untuk menanam saham diperusahaan ku? Tapi mengapa kau sangat sombong sekali, bahkan kau tak mau melihat proposalku" pria itu memberikan penekanan kepada setiap ucapannya, pria itu terlihat geram, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Marcus atau kyuhyun dia hanya menatap datar pria yg kini berdiri dihadapannya.  
Semua pengunjung direstoran yg berada dihotel menatap mereka.  
"Kau tau apa masalah mu?"

Pria itu hanya diam menatap tajam wanita yg kini duduk didepannya.

"Kau tidak memiliki tatak rama," kyuhyun memberikan jeda pada ucapannya "memberikan proposal dihadapanku tanpa pertemuan resmi, kau datang padaku tanpa membuat janji"  
Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. Memainkan benda yg ada ditangannya.  
"Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja sama dengan orang seperti mu"

Pria itu menunjuk kyuhyun"kau keterlaluan"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh "kau pergilah, kau membuatku tak nafsu makan"  
Marcus berdiri, membuang kasar sendok yg ada ditangannya.  
Berjalan melalui pria yg mengganggu makan malamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" kyuhyun menatap tajam pria yg kini menahan tangannya.

Pria itu kembali menatap kyuhyun"lihatlah, kau cantik tapi sayang kau terlalu sombong, sangat disayangkan" pria itu meyeringai "aku pastikan kau tak akan tenang berada dikorea marcus"

Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam pria yg menahannya.

"Kau mengancamku?" kyuhyun terkekeh. Pria itu terdiam.  
"Kau salah orang jika yg kau maksud adalah aku"

Kyuhyun kini berdiri tegak dihadapan pria tinggi yg terlihat tampan. "Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku tuan"

Pria yg menahan tangan kyuhyun tersentak kaget, tangannya yg menahan kyuhyun titarik paksa untuk dilepas, kedua tangannya kini ditahan oleh dua orang, dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri, ada dua pria bertubuh kekar memegang lengannya kasar.  
"Siapa kalian?" pria itu terlihat panik.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "keluarkan dia dari sini, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi"

Kedua pria bertubuh kekar itu sedikit membungkuk menerima printah kyuhyun.

Pria yg menarik tangan kyuhyun meronta "lepas kan aku. Yak marcus aku orang terhormat, aku tak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini, lepaskan aku.. Lepaskan aku.. "  
Pria itu semakin menjauh, diseret oleh kedua bodyguard yg menariknya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana bahan panjang yg dia gunakan.

Mencari nama seseorang dan meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya "changmin.. " kyuhyun berjalan untuk keluar dari restoran  
itu sebelum..

Trakk...

Ponsel kyuhyun jatuh.

Dia terlihat gugup, tangannya masih setia didekat ditelinga tanpa ponsel ditangannya.

Mata kyuhyun terlihat gugup, dan suaranya terdengar lirih.. "Siwon?"

.

.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 All About You.

.

.  
"Siwon, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar" liu wen menggengam tangan siwon, untuk mengambil perhatian pria yg duduk didepannya.  
Siwon tersentak dan menatap liu wen yg sedang tersenyum padanya.  
"Kau bicara apa liu?"  
"Ada apa dengan mu, apa wanita itu sangat menarik?"  
"Ahh.. Maafkan aku"  
"Tidak masalah" liu wen melepaskan tangan siwon, sedikit kecewa, karna siwon memalingkan perhatiannya "aku ingin ketoilet sebentar siwon"  
Siwon tersenyum, "baiklah"  
Liu wen berdiri, dan meninggalkan siwon sendiri.  
Tak memperhatikan wanita china itu semakin menjauh, siwon kembali melihat pertengkaran kyuhyun dengan pria dihadapannya.

Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya, pria itu sudah ditarik oleh dua body guard yg memang berdiri tak jauh dari kyuhyun.

Siwon beridiri, mencoba menghampiri kyuhyun, yg kini berjalan sambil memegang ponsel.  
Siwon tersenyum, sudah tak ada bodyguard didekat kyuhyun, 'menyapa tak ada salahnya kan?'.

.

.

-wonkyu-

.

Trakk...

Ponsel kyuhyun jatuh.

Dia terlihat gugup, tangannya masih setia didekat ditelinga tanpa ponsel ditangannya.

Mata kyuhyun terlihat gugup, dan suaranya terdengar lirih.. "Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum canggung didepan kyuhyun "maaf mengagetkan mu"  
Siwon menunduk dan menambil ponsel kyuhyun yg terjatuh.

Dia memperhatikan ponsel kyuhyun, 'tak ada masalah'  
"Ku rasa tak ada masalah dengan ponselmu"  
Siwon memberikan ponsel itu kepada kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan tak bergeming, bahkan satu tangannya masih ada didekat telinganya.  
Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya "kau baik baik saja"  
Kyuhyun masih diam, dia terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan siwon.  
"Hei... " pandangan kyuhyun kosong dan siwon memcoba menaikkan satu tangannya dan menggoyang goyangkan didepan wajah kyuhyun.

"Ms. Marcus.. "

Kyuhyun tersentak meski tak terlihat karna dia hanya memutar pandangannya kearah siwon, dia menurunkan tangannya.

Sungguh, dia masih belum siap bertemu dengan pria yg ada didepannya.

Siwon tersenyum, ketika kyuhyun sudah melihatnya, meski dengan pandandangan datar.  
"Kau terlihat tak sehat, wajah mu sangat pucat"  
Kyuhyun masih diam.  
"Apa pria itu menyakiti mu?"  
Siwon menyentuh kening kyuhyun tanpa ragu, dan seketika itu juga kyuhyun membeku, jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang.  
'Ada apa dengan ku?'

Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, banyak pasang mata yg melihat.  
Tapi dua insan ini berada dalam dunianya sendiri, seolah terhipnotis jika mereka hanya berdua diruangan ini, siwon kembali diam melihat indahnya mata kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun seolah membeku dengan pandangan siwon.  
Siwon menurunkan perlahan tangannya, dari dahi turun kepipi kyuhyun.  
Menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan pipi yg agak caby itu, siwon menyukainya, tak ada perlawanan dari kyuhyun, dia hanya diam dan seolah mengijinkan siwon untuk melakukan hal apapun padanya.  
"Kau sungguh cantik marcus"  
Kembali kyuhyun dibuat berdebar tak menentu karnanya.

Siwon dapat melihat wajah kyuhyun seutuhnya, hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan bibir merah kyuhyun yg terlihat sungguh...  
menggiurkan.  
Bibir itu terbuka sedikit, seolah meminta untuk diemut dan di..  
cium.

Glek.

Siwon menelan ludahnya, sungguh dia ingin mencicipi bibir tebal yg terlihat nikmat itu.  
Perlahan dia mendekati bibir itu, dekat dekat dan..

"Maaf mengganggu"

Kyuhyun refleks mendorong siwon, dan terliat gugup, sedangkan siwon mendesah kecewa. 'Sialan sedikit lagi' batinnya memaki.  
"Cha,.,changmin" kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama ditoilet"  
Liuwen duduk dibangku semula, siwon tersenyum sangat manis didepan wanita cina yg kini tersenyum kearahnya.  
"Tidak masalah"  
Merka kembali makan dan kini hanya liu wen yg bercerita.  
Sedangkan siwon, hanya memikirkan sesuatu, dan dia menyeringai.  
'Sekarang aku ingat siapa kamu baby' tersenyum didepan liu wen yg terus bercerita. Meski kenyataannya senyum itu di tujukan untuk fikirannya.

.

.  
Changmin dan kyuhyun kini sudah memasuki kamar kyuhyun, selama perjalanan tak henti hentinya changmin menggoda kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak menanggapi, meski dirinya malu setengah mati.

"Bisa kau hentikan ejekan itu min" kyuhyun jengah, membuka kulkas dan meminum air dingin.  
Changmin hanya terkekeh dan duduk disofa.  
"Mungkin jika aku tak datang, kau akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama mu kyu"

Kyuhyun berjalan dan melalui changmin, dia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.  
"Hmm... " kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya.  
"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman min?"

Chagmin tersenyum, membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang kyuhyun yg kini sudah merebahkan dirinya dikasur.  
"Hmm.. Itu sungguh menyenangkan kyu, jika kau sudah merasakannya, kau akan meminta lagi dan lagi"

"Itu mengapa kau selelu berciuman dengan pria yg baru kau kenal min?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, dia terlihat kesal"aku tak semudah itu kyu, meski aku sering berciuman, tapi aku memilih siapa pria yg akan ku cium, tidak semua pria yg baru ku temui langsung ku cium"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, teman nya sedang cemberut dan dia tau itu.  
"Kau tidak usah merajuk seperti itu min"

"Kau keterlaluan kyu"

"Aku minta maaf"

Changmin membulatkan matanya"kau minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur dan mendudukan dirinya dia melihat kearah changmin yg duduk disofa tak jauh darinya.  
"Iya. Apa ada yg salah dengan ucapan ku?"

"Tidak, baru kali ini aku mendengar mu meminta maaf kyu"

Kyuhyun memutar malas matanya"itu karna aku tak pernah berbuat kesalahan min"

Changmin mengangkat bahu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kau tak sadar memiliki banyak kesalahan kyu" changmin bergumam.

"Kau berkata sesuatu min?"

Changmin tersenyum "tidak"  
Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, dan mengambil laptop yg ada dinakas disamping kasurnya.  
Membukanya dan menyalakannya, dia hanya ingin mengecek perusahaannya.

Changmin berdiri ketika mengingat mengapa dia menemui kyuhyun malam ini.  
"Ahh.. Kyu aku tadi sudah mewawancarai beberapa orang yg akan menjadi sekertaris mu"  
Changmin memberikan kyuhyun sebuah map, dan kyuhyun membukanya.

"Lee hyukjae?"

Changmin duduk didepan kyuhyun yg menyandar dikepala kasur.  
"Dia yg terbaik, ku rasa dia bisa mengimbangi dirimu kyu, dia berprestasi dan dari keluarga baik baik"

"Kau yakin?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Dia akan mulai kerja besok, karna aku akan pulang kerumah, orang tuaku sudah sangat cerewet sekali kyu"

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kepalanya mengerti, sambil membuka data hyukjae dan mempelajarinya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua pekerjaannya, dia akan bekerja disaat aku istirahat" changmin membuang nafas lelah. Dia menatap kyuhyun penuh iba "kau bekerja selama 24 jam, kau seperti robot kyu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan dia menatap changmin.  
"Kyu setiap orang butuh istirahat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu"

Kyuhyun memutar malas matanya"Kau jangan berlebihan min, aku masih memiliki waktu jam tidur makan dan minum, aku memiliki waktu yg lebih dari cukup untuk istirahat, yg tak pernah istirahat itu komputerku min"

Changmin cemberut "itukan hanya perumpamaan kyu"

"Terserah apakata mu min"

.

.

Changmin menatap malas objek didepannya. Dia mengutuk orang tuanya yg menyuruhnya pulang bukan karna merindukannya.  
Tapi hanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan objek yg ada didepannya sekarang, dia menatap jengah, objek didepannya itu sedang tersenyum, changmin terlihat risih, bukan karna yg kini dihadapannya itu buruk, tapi sebaliknya diasangat indah, tapi masalahnya.  
Yg kini dihadapannya itu ada seorang pria dengan mata musang yg sedang menatap lapar dirinya.  
Sejak awal changmin memang sudah tak menyukai dengan orang yg kini ada dihapannya, dan demi semua koleksi game changmin, dia sangat membenci pria yg sudah dilebeli mesum dan bodoh olehnya.

Tau mengapa?.

.

*flasback.

Cangmin berbicara panjang lebar, kyuhyun yg disampingnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan, bukan karna kyuhyun tak memiliki bahan untuk berbicara, tapi karna wanita itu sedang gugup karna siwon menatapnya.  
Jadi changminlah yg menjelaskan.  
Tapi ada hal yg membuat changmin agak risih, semua orang memang memperhatikannya ketika dia berbicara, tapi ada satu orang yg memperhatikannya dengan pandangan lapar, changmin tau itu, dan changmin merasakannya, karna pria itu sesekali membasahi bibirnya.

Ketika rapat selesai changmin permisi untuk pergi ketoilet.  
Alangkah kagetnya ketika dia keluar dia ditarik kembali masuk oleh seorang pria.  
Changmin mengutuk toilet yg ketika itu sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh dia dan seorang pria bermata musang yg kini menahan dirinya ditembok.

Pria itu langsung menciumnya, mencium penuh nafsu.  
Awalnya changmin memberontak, tapi ciuman pria ini begitu disayagkan jika diabaikan.  
Pria ini begitu pandai menciumnya, changmin membuka mulutnya ketika pria itu menggigit kecil bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut changmin dan bermain disana.  
Merasa tak ada pemberontakan, pria itu melingkarkan tanganny dipinngang cangmin, sedikit naik turun dari punggung sampai meremas buttnya.

Sedangkan Changmin dia sungguh menikmatinya, mendesah dan meremas lembut rambut pria itu, ini sungguh memabukkan.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai ciuman itu terlepas dan Pria itu menyeringai ketika changmin mangatur nafas dan menatap tak suka padanya "apa yg kau lakukan?" changmin terlihat marah.

"Kau tau, kau sangat cantik cangminie"

Changmin membuang nafas jengah"aku memang cantik, dan itu sudah bawaan sejak lahir yun"

Yunho pria bermata musang itu tersenyum. "Kau tau aku masih menunggu mu kembali min"

Changmin memutar malas matanya"kau terlalu membual yun"

"Aku serius, dan aku masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang"

"Dengan mengencani banyak wanita"

"Kau cemburu" yunho terkekeh.

Changmin keluar dari kukungan yunho "aku tak cemburu"

Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk changmin dari belakang "kau masih tetap nomer satu untukku minie" yunho mencium leher changmin dan menghirup aroma yg memabukkan dari tubuh changmin.

Changmin mendesah dan dia mengutuk dirinya yg selalu terbuai dengan sentuhan pria mesum yg kini sedang mencumbunya.

.

*flasback end.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap ku seperti itu yun?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "sampai aku bosan "

Changmin memutar malas matanya "aku cantik dan kau tak akan pernah bosan padaku sampai kapan pun"

Yunho tersenyum, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangku taman rumah changmin "kau benar, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, aku sudah kagum padamu min"

"Jangan bodoh yun, kau pertama kali bertemu denganku itu waktu aku masih bayi, dan kau masih berumur satu tahun, bahkan bicara saja kau belum bisa"

Yunho tertawa dan cangmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Hyukjae wanita mungil dan cantik itu mengumpat berkali kali, sudah berkali kali atasannya membuat dia pusing bahkan membuat dia sangat lelah, mulai dari dia pertama kali bertemu dengan atasan menyebalkan yg tak pernah tersenyum, dia sudah mengetahui jika harinya tidak akan menyenangkan.  
Bagaimana bisa menyenangkan, jika atasannya ini tak henti hentinya memberikan dia pekerjaan, belum selsai satu, sudah ada ada lagi yg harus dia kerjakan, belum lagi dia menerima telpon dari banyak perusahaan yg meminta waktu untuk bisa bertemu atasannya, dia bahkan harus memutar otaknya untuk bisa mengerti beberapa bahasa yg tidak dia pahami.  
Dan yg lebih parahnya lagi, atasannya ini berkata sungguh tak enak didengar, dia sangat angkuh dan sungguh menakutkan.  
Sudah berkali kali atasannya itu memarahinya karna kesalahan kecil yg tak sengaja dia lakukan.  
Dan Dia sungguh kaget melihat jadwal dari atasannya, setiap jam penuh, dan tak ada jeda.

Marik nafas, menstabilkan emosinya dan tenaganya yg terkuras hari ini, ini baru setengah hari tapi dia sudah sangat lelah.  
Melangkah mendekati atasannya marcus atau cho kyuhyun, nama korea marcus, yg sekarang harus digunakan hyukjae untuk memanggil nama atasannya ketika marcus atau kyuhyun ada dikorea. Wanita yg kini duduk disofa kamar hotel, tampat tinggal sementaranya.

"Maaf ms. Cho"

Tanpa menoleh, kyuhyun masih fokus pada pekerjaannya."ada apa?"

"Sekarang jadwal anda untuk makan ms."

"Aku belum lapar, jika kau lapar kau makanlah terlebih dahulu"  
Kyuhyun masih belum memandang hyukjae yg berdiri disampingnya.

"Tapi, sekretaris changmin bilang, anda tidak boleh telat makan, dan saya harus memaksa anda jika anda menolak"

Kyuhyun membuang nafas lelah, dia menatap hyukjae yg masih setia berdiri didekatnya.  
"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menurut, akan menjadi hari yg panjang jika changmin tau dia telat makan, wanita tinggi itu pasti akan mengoceh seharian sampai telinga kyuhyun berdengung.  
dia berdiri setelah menyuruh hyukjae  
merapikan meja yg berantakan dengan kertas ketas yg berserakan dimana mana.  
Dan hyukjae hanya mendesah lelah.

.

.  
.

Kyuhyun melihat tingkah sekertarisnya, mereka sudah duduk direstoran untuk makan siang, sekertarisnya itu terlihat cemberut, bahkan bibirnya sampai dimanyunkan "ada apa dengan mu?"

Hyukjae menatap sebal pada atasannya. "Apa kau selalu membawa bodyguard sebanyak ini ketika makan?"

"Iya, itu untuk keamanan dan kenyamanan ku"

Hyukjae menatap sekeliling, ada lima bodyguard yg duduk tak jauh darinya, dan tiga orang pria berdiri didekatnya.

"Tapi mereka bisa mengawasi mu dari jauh, tidak dalam jarak sedekat ini"

Kyuhyun menutup buku menu yg tadi dipegangnya, dia menatap hyukjae.  
"Kemarin aku melakukan hal itu, dan ada orang mengganggu makan malam ku"

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobil sendiri, ini sudah malam dan dia sedikit lelah karna habis pulang syuting untuk dramanya.

Dia menghentikan kendaraannya ketika ada lampu merah didepannya.

Sambil menunggu dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

Dan tiba tiba ada senyum diwajahnya, ada deretan mobil hitam disampingnya, mobil itu memiliki bentuk, warna dan merek yg sama, sekitar ada lima mobil, dia bisa melihat dari spionnya.

Dan dia mengenali siapa pemiliknya, karna sekarang dia sedang bertemu pandang dengan pemiliknya.

.

.

.  
Cendela mobil itu setengah terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata yg mengarah pada siwon yg sedang duduk didalam mobil terbukanya.

.

.  
"Hay my baby"

Siwon menyeringai dan tersenyum ketika mata itu membulat seletika.

.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 All About You.

.

Pohon pohon tinggi menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menyinari tanah yg berada dibawahnya.  
Angin yg berhembus begitu menyejukkan, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati angin yg berhembus, berada ditebing merentangkan tangan untuk bisa menikmati udara sejuk yg menenangkan ku.  
Membuka mata perlahan, aku tersenyum ketika ku melihat indahnya ciptaan tuhan, bisa ku lihat dari sini.  
Pohon pohon hijau yg terlihat diatas tebing ini, ada lautan luas yg terbentang, alangkah indah jika ku bisa menikmati ini lebih lama.  
Tapi sayang, waktu tak lagi banyak menungguku untuk bisa menikmati keindahan ini, padahal lebih lama disini bisa memberikan ketenangan yg lebih lama untukku.

Aku menurunkan tanganku, dan berfikir 'bagaiman jika aku melompat dari sini' aku tersenyum, 'menghilang dari dunia, ku rasa itu bukanlah ide yg buruk?'

Membalikkan tubuhku, aku melihat orang orangku yg menggunakan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam dan putih untuk kemejanya.

Memasang wajah angkuh kembali, aku menghampiri mereka yg setia menungguku.

"Ku rasa tak adasalahnya membangun vila disini"

Changmin tersenyum, ku rasa dia juga menyukai ideku. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu, tak ada salahnya tinggal disini untuk menenangkan diri"

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan ini pada pemilik tanahnya" changmin membuka buku yg selalu dibawanya, dan mencat apa yg tadi kami bicarakan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku, ada supir yg membukakan pintu untukku, dan aku masuk kebangku belakang mobil.  
Changmin menghampiri tak lama setelah supir menutup pintu untukku.  
"Ms. Cho, ada undangan dari perusahaan jung malam ini untuk anda, perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan"

Aku menatap changmin yg duduk didepan ku, dia masih fokus kepada catatan yg selalu dibawanya.  
Perusahaan jung, perusahaan yg bergerak dibidang elektronik, perusahaan keluarga yunho, sahabat siwon.  
Selain perusahaan choi, aku berniat mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan semua untuk anda, kita akan kesalon setelah ini" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab karna ku tau, tanpa ku jawab dia sudah tau jika aku mengerti, dan mengikuti jadwal yg di catat diagendanyanya.

Ku pandangi pepohonan yg kami lewati, tempat ini sungguh sejuk, aku menyukainya, jauh dari kota yg berisik.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, tempat yg indah dan aku menyukainya, aku berharap bisa tinggal disini bersamanya.

Bersama seseorang yg membuatku datang kekorea, tempat dimana kami dilahirkan.

.

.  
.

Menatap bingung, sindong manajer balack yg bertubuh gempal itu menatap teman sebangkunya yg juga terlihat bingung.  
Saling menatap, pria disamping sindong seolah bertanya 'ada apa dengan artismu?'  
Sindong seolah mengerti, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tak tau.  
Kembali kedua pria itu menatap bingung objek didepannya, pandangan objeknya itu tak ada ditempat, wajah senyum senyum mereka mengatakan seolah mereka memang tidak waras.

Sindong dan teman disampingnya bersyukur karna sekarang mereka ada diruang vip untuk makan, jadi tak perlu takut jika ada tamu lain melihat, mengingat mereka menempati tempat yg tertutup.

Tak mau ambil pusing, sindong dan temannya donghae yg berprofesi sebagai pekerja serabutan, kembali saling bertatap, menyeringai ketika mereka memiliki pemikiran yg sama'mengabiskan makanan, tak ada salahnya, ini makanan mahal toh yg membayar kedua artis gila dihadapan mereka'

'biar kedua objek kebingungannya menjadi gila, sayang jika makanan enak didepannya diabaikan, kapan lagi makan makanan mahal dan gratis pula'

Sindong dan donghae memulai makannya, mengabaikan dua pria tampan yg sedang berfantasi dengan pemikiran bodohnya menurut donghae dan sindong.

Siwon dan yunho, dua pria yg menurut sindong dan donghae sudah tak waras.  
Masih dalam fantasi mereka, membayangkan hal aneh tentang gadis yg belum lama mereka temui. Terkadang tersenyum, terkadang terkekeh. Entah fantasi apa yg ada diotak mereka berdua, toh donghae dan sindong sedang asik makan.  
Sampai salah satu dari mereka menatap meja, menyadari sesuatu.

"Yak .. Mengapa kalian berdua menghabiskan makanannya" siwon membulatkan matanya, dia berdiri menunjuk tak terima kepada donghae dan sindong yg sudah kekenyangan.

Yunho tersentak dengan teriakan siwon, fantasinya menghilang seketika, dia juga menatap horor meja makan yg hanya tersisa piring piring kotor tanpa makanan.

Sindong dan donghae hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "salah kalian mengabaikan makanan lezat dihadapan kalian" donghae berbicara, mengelus perutnya yg sudah kekenyangan. "Berhentilah menjadi gila, atau fans kalian akan meninggalkan kalian" lanjutnya  
Sindong hanya terkekeh, menghabiskan sisa terakhir bumbu dipiringnya.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, dia juga tak terima makanan nya dihabiskan oleh manajer dan sahabatnya, dia kan yg membayar.  
"Kalian, kami juga lapar"

Menghangkat acuh bahunya donghae hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan giginya"makanya, jangan terlalu sering berfantasi mesum, apalagi didepan makanan, jadi laparkan, makanan tak suka diabaikan" donghae terkekeh dengan ucapannya.

Siwon kembali duduk, dia gerlihat lesu "ahhh... Kau panggillah pelayan yun, dan pesan makanan lagi , aku sungguh lapar"

Yunho menatap tajam siwon "aku bukan budak mu"

Siwon memutar malas matanya "memangnya kau tak lapar?"

"aku juga lapar, tapi " Yunho menunjuk sindong yg sedang minum "biar sindong hyung yg memanggil pelayannya, dia terlihat sudah kenyang"

Donghae menggeleng dengan kebodohan kedua artis yg ada didepannya.  
"Kalian hanya memanggil pelayan dengan memencet tombol ini" donghae memencet tobol yg ada dimeja "pelayan akan datang dengan sedirinya"  
Menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku yg dia duduki "dan kalian bisa memesan sendiri makanan yg kalian mau"  
dongae menggelengkan kepalanya "kalia tampan, tapi sungguh bodoh"

Yunho dan siwon hanya tertawa canggung, akhir akhir ini mereka berdua memang terlihat bodoh, salahkan wanita yg ada difikiran mereka akhir akhir ini yg membuat keduanya menjadi aneh.

"Aku lupa hae" siwon menggaruk tak jelas kepalanya.

Donghae dan sindong hanya memutar malas matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya dicermin, dia gerlihat cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna merahnya, gaun yg memperlihatkan dada putinya.  
Menyampingkan rambut coklat ikalnya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, ada kalung berlian indah dilehernya.

Changmin tersenyum melihat kecantikan bos sekaligus sahabatnya. "Kau terlihat cantik kyu"  
Kyuhyun memabalikan tubuhnya menatap cangmin dengan gaun berwarna pink yg memperlihatkan keelokan tubuhnya.  
"Kau yakin dia ada disana min?"

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya "aku yakin kyu, dan aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri"

Kyuhyun terlihat senang, meski tak ada senyum diwajahnya.  
"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang"

.

.

Siwon sedang berdiri berbicara dengan para tamu, ada gadis cina mengait lengannya, tersenyum kepada semua yg menyapanya, dia terlihat sopan dengan siapapun yg ditemuinya, dan terlihat berkarisma bagi siapapun yg melihatnya.

Dipesta itu banyak orang penting didalamnya, yunho sedang berdiri bersama orang tuanya, sibuk mempekenalkan diri kepada rekan bisnis ayahnya, dia juga terlihat sopan dan berkarisma.  
Semua mata mengagumi mereka.

Alunan violin dan piano menjadi kesan klasik nan mewah didalam pesta itu, hanya kalangan orang atas dan tak sembarang orang bisa masuk didalam pesta itu, tatanan mewah dan pencahayaan yg elegan menghiasi gedung yg menjadi tempat pesta ulangtahun perusahaan jung, ada meja meja bundar dan enam bangku disetiap mejanya.  
Ada yg duduk dan banyak juga yg berdiri.  
Acara resmi belum dimulai, hanya baru penyambutan tamu dan perbincangan sesama pembisnis.  
Mereka semua sibuk dengan perbincangan.  
Hingga suasana ramai itu menjadi hening, semua mata mengarah kepintu masuk, dua wanita cantik menjadi objek keheningan mereka.  
Wanita itu berjalan anggun, memasuki lebih dalam kedalam gedung.  
Wanita berbaju merah berjalan didepan, dan yg berbaju pink mengikuti dibelakang.  
Tertua jung tersenyum, ketika melihat siapa yg datang, menyambut dan menghampiri dengan raut kebahagiaan.  
"Selamat datang dipesta kami, dan terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir"

Kyuhyun menyambut jabatan tangan pemilik perusahaan jung, ayah yunho, tersenyum bisnis kepada tuan jung.

"Senang bisa menghadiri persta anda tuan"

Tuan jung tersenyum, ketika mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan.  
Melirik kesamping kyuhyun, seperti mengenali gadis cantik disamping kyuhyun.  
Changmin gadis disamping kyuhyun membungkuk ketika pria tua jung itu menatap bingung kearahnya.  
Chagmin tersenyum "selamat atas pestanya ajusi, semoga semoga perusahaan ajusi akan terus berjalan lancar"  
Tuan jung membulatkan matanya, dia mengenali suara itu "kau changmin?"  
Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya saya changmin ajusi"  
"Wah kau bertambah cantik nak, aku sampai tak mengenali mu"  
Mereka berpelukan, kyuhyun terlihat bingung, tapi dia mencoba menutupinya 'bertanya setelah dirumah' mungkin itu yg akan dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya.  
Pelukan mereka terlepas dan changmin menatap kyuhyun yg terlihat hanya diam "tuan jung adalah sahabat ayahku ms. Marcus"  
Langsung menjawab semua pertanyaannya, kebingungan menghilang dan dia kembali menatap datar.  
"Kau sudah bertemu dengan ajuma?, kurasa dia sangat merindukan mu"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku masih dalam bekerja ajusi, ku rasa kami akan bertemu ketika waktu luang ku"

"Baiklah, kau memang selalu profesional dalam hal apapun"

Changmin terkekeh "ajusi terlalu memujiku"

"Itu hal yg benar changmin, bahkan yunho kalah jauh dari mu"

Changmin dan tuan jung terlihat akrab, mereka semakin banyak berbicara, melupakan kyuhyun yg berdiri jengah diantara mereka. kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan, seolah diabaikan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Ketika dia merasa melihat seseorang yg dia kenal.  
Mengambil minum ketika pelayan menawarkan.  
Dia hanya diam tak memperdulikan ketika ada yg datang untuk memberi salam.

Tak menemukan, dia hanya diam ditengan ruangan tanpa dia sadari, menyusuri ruangan dengan matanya 'apa hanya bayangan?'. Menghela nafas kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya,  
Melihat changmin sekarang sudah kelilingi oleh keluarga jung.  
Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalnya.  
" profesional?" bergumam dengan nada mengejek.  
Kyuhyun memutar malas matanya, sampai dia melihat pria yg sangat dikenalnya.

'Siwon'

Pria itu sedang berbincang, tersenyum menampilakan kedua dimple dipipinya. Menatap lama sampai dia tak sadar jika pria yg dia pandang menatap balik padanya.

.  
.

Siwon melepaskan pegangan tangan liu wen yg dari tadi mengait tangannya. "Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Liuwen mengangguk. "Baiklah" liuwen kembali berbincang ditempatnya berdiri bersama kalangan atas pembisnis dan beberapa model yg menjadi icon perusahaan jung.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ada wajah yg sangat dekat dengannya.  
Membulatkan matanya, dia mencoba menenangkan fikirannya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat lucu ketika kaget"

Menegakkan tubuhnya yg tadi dicondongkan kearah kyuhyun, siwon menatap kyuhyun dari atas sampai kebawah "kau telihat cantik malam ini"  
Kyuhyun tersipu, dia sungguh tersanjung, tapi dia tak menunduk hanya menatap siwon dengan polos.

Mendekat secara perlahan, siwon meraih pinggang kyuhyun yg hanya diam menatap polos dirinya, dengan kedua tangannya siwon menghapus jarak ditubuh mereka.  
Entah mengapa, setiap kali siwon bertemu kyuhyun, ia selalu ingin memeluknya.  
Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada siwon, ada gelas yg terisi setengah wine ditangan kanan kyuhyun "Kau tau, kau selalu membuatku tak berdaya ketika berada didekat mu " menghirup aroma tubuh kyuhyun, siwon sungguh menyukainya.  
Mengambil gelas ditangan kyuhyun, siwon memberikan gelas itu kepada pelayan yg kebetulan lewat.

Siwon kembali meletakkan tangannya dipinggang kyuhyun, Pandangan mereka bertemu, kyuhyun diam dan siwon tersenyum, dia sungguh menyukai adegan ini.

Para mata memandang mereka berdua, mereka tak menyadari, kembali terhipnotis oleh kedekatan mereka.

.

Changmin membulatkan matanya, dia sedang berbincang ketika menyadari kyuhyun tak ada didekatanya dan sudah berada dikukungan siwon.  
Bahkan yunho yg menggodanya pun tak dihiraukan.  
Melangkah cepat, changmin menghampiri kyuhyun, yg terlihat tak berdaya berada dipelukan siwon.  
"Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti magnet dan besi ketika bertemu" changmin bergumam dengan jengkel.  
akan menjadi masalah jika changmin membiarkan.

Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya ketika gadis fantasinya meninggalkannya.  
Membulatkan matanya ketika dia mengikuti arah langkah wanita cantik yg sedang dipujanya.  
"Siwon?, apa yg sedang dia lakukan?" yunho menatap horor siwon yg sedang memeluk mesra wanita yg akan menjadi bos mereka.

"Siapa kali ini yg menjadi sasaran siwon yun?"

Yunho tersentak ketika mendengar suara disampingnya.  
Mengelus dada, dia menatap tajam pria yg memakai pakaian hitam putih dan dasi kupu kupu dilehernya, Ada nampan berisi tiga gelas di tangannya.  
"Kau mengagetkan ku hae"  
Donghae terkekeh, "wanita itu sangat cantik, sangat berbeda dengan wanita wanita siwon sebelumnya"

"dia adalah bos kami"

Menatap yunho, donghae terlihat terkejut.  
"Jangan bilang dia marcus?"  
Meski bekerja serabutan, donghae mengenal siapa marcus dari cerita heboh yunho dan siwon dan jangan lupakan manajer black yg jauh lebih heboh ketika bercerita.  
Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.  
Donghae menggeleng "siwon luar biasa"  
Kembali yunho mengangguk.

.

Memejamkan mata, changmin mengendalikan pengelihatannya, ketika sudah mendekati siwon dan kyuhyun, dimana dia melihat siwon sudah meletakkan hidungnya dileher bosnya.

Kyuhyun diam, dia memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan siwon ditubuhnya.  
Siwon menghirup perlahan aroma kyuhyun yg sangat memabukkan, perlahan dia mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya dileher kyuhyun, sebelum ...

"Maaf, mengganggu"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan siwon mengenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak kyuhyun 'penganggu lagi' siwon membatin frustasi.

"Mr. Marcus, acara akan segera dimulai"  
Mata changmin memincing, ketika siwon tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak kyuhyu.  
Menggrutu dalam hati, 'bagaimana kyuhyun bisa diam saja?'

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengheliat ketika siwon mengencangkan pelukannya.  
Siwon berbisik "aku tak ingin melepaskanmu"

Kyuhyun diam dia menatap siwon, yg tersenyum kearahnya.

Changmin memutar malas matanya, berdehem dia kembali mengingatkan. "Maaf, Acara akan segera dimulai ms"

Menghela nafas berat, siwon terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya, setelah dia berbisik kepada kyuhyun "kali ini kau ku lepaskan baby" yg membuat kyuhyun kembali tegang dan terdiam.

.

.  
"Aku rasa, aku harus segera bekerja yun, aku tak ingin terkena masalah karna siwon"

"Kau benar hae, banyak tamu yg harus ku sambut"

Mereka bubar setelah melihat siwon melambai kepada mereka dan akan menghampiri mereka.

"Yak kalian mau kemana?"

.

.

Acara inti dimulai, tertua jung berbicara, mengungkapkan rasa sukur karna perusahaan nya sudah berjalan dengan baik selama 30 tahun.  
Mengenalkan dengan bangga marcus yg akan menjadi rekan bisnisnya, dan Yunho anak yg akan menjadi penerusnya kelak.

Semua bertepuk tangan, kyuhyun tak berbicara, ada changmin yg mewakili.  
Changmin mengerutuki kebodohannya karna dia lupa jika siwon pasti datang dipesta perusahaan jung sebagai sahabat yunho dan perwakilan perusahaan ayahnya.

Dia harus menjadi pembicara pengganti kyuhyun, menatap malas kepada kyuhyun yg hanya diam duduk dibangku bersama petinggi perusahaan jung, ada siwon diantaranya, duduk manis menatap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh yg membuat kyuhyun jadi tak berkutik dan menatap jengah kepada yunho yg berdiri satu meter disampingnya, menatapnya penuh lapar.

Changmin selesai berbicara, dan ketika akan turun dia melihat seseorang yg berjalan membawa nampan sedang berjalan menuju pintu belakang.  
Mengikuti arah jalan orang itu dengan matanya, hingga orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu yg diyakini ruangan untuk para pelayan menyiapkan makanan.  
Dia terdiam, yunho mengerutkan keningnya, menghampiri changmin yg terlihat terdiam "ada apa dengan mu?"

Changmin tersentak dan mencoba terseyum menatap yunho "tidak apa apa"

Kembali melangkah, meninggalkan yunho yg harus naik kembali kepanggung untuk berbicara. changmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan berbisik ketika sudah sampai didekat kyuhyun "aku melihatnya kyu"

Membulatkan matanya, kyuhyun menatap changmin yg berdiri disampingnya.

Seolah mengerti tatapan kyuhyun, changmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.  
.

Tbc.


End file.
